1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for securing mud flaps to vehicles.
2. Description of Problem
Many commercial trucks, tractors, and trailers are equipped with mud flaps to mitigate the spray from wet roads, and to reduce the ejection of stones and road debris. The mud flaps are generally mounted behind the tires, measure about 24 inches wide, and extend to approximately 5 inches above the road. Many States in the U.S. have laws that require mud flaps or other devices, and equipment citations for improper or worn mud flaps are issued. There is also an increased liability risk for a vehicle travelling with a missing mud flap if stones or debris damage another vehicle.
The mud flaps are generally secured in close proximity to the wheels of a vehicle. It is relatively common for a mud flap to become trapped between the wheels of a vehicle and a curb or other ground structure when the vehicle is traveling in reverse. This can result in a bent or broken mud flap mounting arm, a torn mud flap, or other equipment damage, as well as a vehicle with no mud flap.
Drivers frequently do not carry replacement mud flaps, or the tools necessary to replace them. Therefore, a service call may be necessary to replace a missing mud flap, which is not only expensive but also delays the vehicle. Alternatively, the vehicle may travel to a repair facility. A repair facility charges for its services, delays the vehicle while the repairs are made, and may require the vehicle to travel out of its planned route.
Delays for many delivery vehicles will reduce profits. Delivery delays may be reduced by using a releasable mud flap mounting system that secures the mud flap to the vehicle during normal use, but releases the mud flap without causing damage if the mud flap becomes caught between the wheels and an object on the ground. The driver can then simply re-connect the mud flap, or replace the mud flap with a spare, and continue with the delivery.